Backstage Twilight
by Jazzy-pants is my style
Summary: behind the scenes look on twilight. What is Bella not telling you. Minor changes to the story. Werewolves mind talky thingys are in bold italics so yea thats it
1. misleading Jacobs POV

I didn't have to here her thoughts to know she was up to something. I could see through her eyes and I felt the heat radiating her smile. **_Leah, I know your planing something your just not thinking about it._**

She giggled.**_ Your just paranoid Jacob._**

I wasn't slow. I was heading north on the line we made between us and Sam's pack. It was kinda bad between him and I now. Anyway, I could here the patter in the distance as Leah kicked it up a notch. She gave a little thought to what she was up to but I couldn't catch it. I shook my head at her.

She giggled. **_Your just jealous that I can out run u any day._**

**_Let me tell you. I'm so jealous that I'm not a girl that likes to play dirty little jokes on people._** I thought that would explain it. She was quiet. Then out of nowhere Leah ripped out of the woods like an outta control car. She slid side ways slamming into me, from her shoulders to her hip, throwing me across the border and knocking me over.

_**Oooooohhh Jacob!!! Sam's gunna be pissed!!!**_ I got up and growled at her. She turned around and quickly snapped back. **_Don't even think about it. I barked a laugh._**I kept my thoughts silent and phased back so she wouldn't notice. Fortunatly she didn't. I crept up behind her and yelled "Gotcha!" I phased back in midair grabbing her before she could turn at the sound of my voice. We tumbled on our side of the border. In a matter of seconds I was on my back on the ground, Leah's paws holding me there.

**_Pinned ya!_** She squeaked.

**_Let me up, let me up. Fleabag._**I shook it off. She sat down licking a patch of fur. I pounced sending us in another tumble this tim down a hill. I swear i heard her gasp in pain.

_**Pinned ya again!**_ This time she had heavy breath.

**_Okay! I give!_**She let me up and whined in pain. _**What?**_ I asked.

**_My hip. I think its broken._** I walked over and licked the wound. _**What are you doing?!**_

**_I heard dog saliva cures wounds._** I put my head down.

_**Its bad enough I have to put up with you every day. Do I really need your slobber on my butt?**_ She giggled at her comment. I**_ may not heal as fast as you but I'll manage._** She sighed. **_I'll phase back so you can carry me back. I'm sure docter fang will have a field day._**She limped off and came back with the clothes Esme had given her. "These clothes stink." She wrinkled her nose. "Even if she washed them." Leah climbed on my back and tightly grabbed my fur. I blasted off twords the Cullens.


	2. Jacob get over yourself

**A/N: Btw the last chapter was Jacobs POV. This story might be a little OOC but idk. R&R!!!**

Bella's POV

"I'm going to take a drive to get this off my mind."

"Jacob you need to get over it! He doesn't like you!"

"But Bella you don't understand, everything I've heard about him goes against this. He turned me down! I mean I'm pretty hot right?"

I was dumbfounded. This was not a question I wanted to answer. "Err, sure. Why not." I mumbled the last part

Then he saw my facial expression. "Aw come on Bells. Lighten up! Have you ever been with a guy before Edward?" His hands were on my face now.

"No." My face fell and I pulled away. At least i could.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way... Let me rephrase. I meant have you ever liked a guy before Edward?"

He had my face again and stared into my eyes. This time when I pulled away I was light on my toes. "Nope. not really." I said as I rocked on my feet.

"I'll always love you, Bella. Not such now that your always around Edward. You stink too much!" He chuckled.

"Ha ha!" I swung my hips. "You shouldn't go around falling in love with married women!" I shook my finger in his face.

He pushed my hand away. "Now can I explain?"

"Yep."

"OK... It's hard to get over someone rejecting you. Especially when it's a guy."

"OK." I gave him two punches in the arm. "But your tuff aren't ya?"

"Sure, sure. Just give me an hour, okay?"

"Jake!" I moaned. Right then Edward walked up.

"What's going on you two?"

"Jake-" He cut me off.

"Edward can i borrow your car?" I gave him a pleading look that said don't. "Please I need a break."

"Alright." He sighed. Jacob left and I punch Edward in the arm as hard as I could. "Hey!" He laughed.

"It's not funny! I was tryin to get him to get over himself!" I grimaced

"Don't worry." He laughed. "He never will." He laughed a booming laugh and me back in.

**A/N: ok please review i want to upload three!!!! I have more chappies I've written but i haven't typed but still...enjoy!!! **

**PS: Jacob is gay.... (for now...) Dun dun duuunnn!!!**


	3. Imprint

"Edward, can I borrow your car?" He looked at Bella then back at me. "Please I need a break" I thought the next part in my head. _Edward I'll tell her what happened before she got here. (I'm gay you get the idea. I kinda made a move)_

"Alright." He sighed. He placed the keys in my hand. I ran towards the car and hopped in. As I drove up the long narrow drive, I saw Bella punch Edward as hard as she could. I chuckled to myself.

I left the top down on Alice's Porsche as I drove through the Interstate. Heat was radiating off my body and the tremors were slowing down because of the wind. I passed ninety, speeding down to Port Angelas. As soon as I got there I headed to the park. I a No Parking zone and thought _Hell it's not my car. _

I slammed the door and jammed my fists into my pockets. The air was frosty as I walked through the park. I noticed some of the girls I walked by. Who had nice hair, beautiful eyes, nice scent, a bangin' body. When I thought to myself _Why can't I fall in love with one of these girls?_I finally decided to sit under a tree.

I waited under the tree till the sun came out. I stood up and decided to move the car. I pulled up one space and got out. I walked up front and leaned against the hood.

I immediately smelled something. It smelled like honey butter and something kinda' like a snake. "Having trouble?" I lifted my head from looking at my feet to what was speaking to me.

It was a girl around the age of seventeen. Her hair was a medium reddish brown and her eyes were a light brown. My eyes locked on hers. It felt like I was tied down by strings but those strings were cut. I was now connected through new strings. More like iron bars holding me down and I stopped revolving around the son. It was all about her now. I would do anything to make her happy.

The expression on her face changed to what I felt on mine. "Hello? Are you having trouble?"

"Oh. Err...no."

"Than why are you just sitting there?"

"Oh. Just tryin' to get something off my mind."

"Well my name's Nikki," She came sat on the hood by me crossed legged. "And yours is?"

"Jacob."

"Ooooh! I like your name!"

I chuckled "And I like yours too."

She giggled. "So. Uh. Whatcha' trying to get off your mind?"

"A turn down."

"Now what girl would turn you down?"

"I don't know. I never asked one." I mumbled

"You've never asked?!" She heard me.

"No."

"Well you should ask someone!"

"Can I ask you?" Nikki looked dumbfounded

"Er, well I don't even know you Jacob." She turned to stare in my eyes and smiled innocently. "Can't I get to know you first?"

"Well I guess that would be better." I sighed.

"Aw Jacob. Give me a lil' time okay?"

"Alright but you promise you'll give it a try?"

"Promise."

I leaped off the hood and opened the passenger door. "Would you like a ride?"

"Why certainly." She slid off the hood in a swift motion and glided to sit in the seat. "So where are we going?" She asked as I sat behind the wheel.

"I dunno'. Any particular place in mind?"

"How about a movie?"

"Sounds great!"

"We only have one problem now."

"We do?"

"Yes." She dragged the word out. "What movie will we see?"

"Oh...well we could see Saw five. I hear it's scary. Unless your scared."

"You wish buddy!"

I laughed at her remark. "Lets go then. Oh! Top up or down?"

"Down!" We sped off. Nikki's hair danced in the wind. Her eyes were clear enough for me to see every detail. I parked the car and walked her in.


End file.
